Carnival of Rust
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: Elsa, la joven reina de las nieves. Tanedra, la heredera del fuego. Arendelle, su campo de batalla contra sí mismas. Una fuerza omnipotente que las une. No vale la pena resistirse. / FemSlash. Elsa x OC. Long-fic.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** _Frozen no me pertenece, sino que a sus respectivos creadores. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero._

_Fanfic dedicado a _**Umeki-Nara**_. Porque se me da la gana :v (?) Nah, porque lo merece. Espero que lo disfrutes x3_

* * *

><p><strong>Carnival of Rust<strong>

* * *

><p>—¡Tanedra! ¡Tanedra, regresa!<p>

Sus pies la estaban matando. Correr con esas bonitas zapatillas de cristal era una pesadilla. Las lágrimas que escapaban de sus orbes recorrían sus mejillas, actuando como sal sobre la enorme quemadura en su pálido rostro.

Pero no se detendría. Eso jamás.

—¡Tanedra!—repitió, como una cansada súplica, y con un ágil movimiento de su mano, creó una barrera de hielo frente a la muchacha que huía

Ella se apresuró a alzar sus palmas, sin dejar de correr, y una llamarada derritió aquel muro.

Elsa bufó, inflando inconscientemente sus mejillas, y jadeando por el dolor de su quemadura.

—Tanedra, te lo ruego—susurró, en un tono que seguramente nadie escucharía

Pero ella la escuchó.

Se detuvo en seco, dándose la vuelta. Su tez morena estaba empapada de lágrimas, y sudor. Su cabello negro, alborotado. Su alma, destrozada.

Elsa se sorprendió al verla detenerse tan de repente, y sin tiempo para reaccionar, tambaleó. Pero no calló. Correr sobre hielo era un juego de niños para ella.

Observó a la muchacha frente a ella, e intentó acercarse, sólo un poco. La chica alzó su mano para detenerla, pero no había amenaza en su gesto. Sólo precaución.

—No te acerques—le pidió con voz algo rasposa, por el cansancio—. Ya no quiero lastimarte.

—Estás haciéndolo—refutó la reina de Arendelle, alzando el mentón con cierto orgullo, para contrastar con sus palabras—. Estás matándome.

Tanedra se apartó un paso. Luego, dos. Temerosa de sí misma. Pero Elsa no era conocida por cobarde. Así que avanzó un paso. Luego, dos. Segura de sí misma.

—Tanedra, he aprendido que debes dejarlo ir—declaró con voz solemne, ofreciéndole su mano con aprehensión—. Yo puedo ayudarte.

Sus palabras resonaron en aquel enorme salón, perteneciente a su enorme castillo. Al parecer, también resonaron en Tanedra. Hicieron eco en ella.

—Tú... no sabes nada, Elsa.

—Claro que sé. Sé, y puedo enseñarte.

Ya no tenía miedo, aunque en realidad, nunca lo tuvo. Rápidamente tomó su mano entre las suyas, y suspiró sobre ella, refrescándola con su aliento. Estremeciéndola.

—Esto sonará muy descabellado... y tal vez meloso—le advirtió, sonriéndole un poco—. Pero he aprendido que el amor, todo lo cura.

Sus palabras fueron un detonante. La mano que con tanto cariño sostenía, se encendió y las llamas abrazaron su fría piel con malicia. La soltó enseguida, sobresaltada.

—¿El amor?—cuestionó Tanedra, apartándose varios pasos más, luchando por controlar el fuego en sus manos—. ¡El amor no arreglará nada!

Elsa pudo ver las lágrimas escapar de sus ojos castaños, y evaporarse en el acto, producto del imponente calor que emanaba su piel.

—¡Esto... se llevó a mis padres! ¡Y a mi pequeño hermano!—bramó la muchacha, y las llamas treparon juguetonamente por sus brazos

La reina del hielo retrocedió, con asombro. Las llamas tomaban control de su interlocutora, y la cubrieron por completo. Su voz se volvió sombría.

—Dime, Elsa... ¿acaso el amor les devolverá la vida?

* * *

><p>Pues... hola, seres vivos que me han dado una oportunidad :3<p>

Éste es mi primer fic en el fandom de Frozen, y haré lo posible porque sea decente.

Sinceramente espero que les guste. Si pueden dejar un review, muchas gracias. Si no, pues gracias por leer.

Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

><p>_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_<p> 


	2. 1

**Disclaimer:** _Frozen no me pertenece, sino que a sus respectivos creadores. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero._

_Fanfic dedicado a _**Umeki-Nara**_. Porque se me da la gana :v (?) Nah, porque lo merece. Espero que lo disfrutes x3_

* * *

><p><strong>Carnival of Rust<strong>

**1**

* * *

><p>Era el tercer incendio que se reportaba en el mes, y la situación la tenía con los nervios crispados.<p>

Si bien el hecho de ser reina era lo suficientemente estresante, que un cuarteto de soldados llegaran corriendo a avisarle de un nuevo desastre forestal era frustrante.

Anna le había dicho que en el pueblo, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, se respiraba el nerviosismo. Se comentaba que algún malhechor incendiaba árboles por mero entretenimiento. Otros aseguraban que era obra de demonios que habían llegado a tomar Arendelle.

Y Elsa sólo suplicaba por un momento de paz.

—Su majestad, el incendio en cuestión cubrió una porción importante del bosque—continuaba hablando uno de sus soldados, con expresión preocupada frente a sus colegas—. Ya lo hemos controlado.

La reina se removió en su trono, haciendo una pequeña mueca de disgusto. Vaya manera de llegar a la tarde.

—Han actuado con valentía, el pueblo de Arendelle se los agradece—pronunció por tercera vez en el mes, fingiendo una sonrisa amable—. Pueden retirarse.

Los soldados realizaron una última reverencia, y se retiraron a paso firme. Mientras ellos cruzaban el umbral de la puerta, Anna también lo hacía, llegando con una cálida sonrisa hacia su hermana.

Sonrisa que desapareció al ver su expresión disconforme.

—¿Otro incendio?—cuestionó, acercándose a ella

Elsa se bajó de su trono con un suspiro, asintiendo levemente. Su hermana llegó hasta ella, y la abrazó. La joven reina le correspondió, sonriendo un poco. Al menos su hermana estaba bien.

—En el pueblo siguen los rumores—le informó, apartándose para mirarla con preocupación—. Todos están muy asustados.

—Lo sé, Anna. Esto tiene que parar.

Se dirigió fuera de aquel enorme salón, dispuesta a salir aunque fuera un momento de su castillo. Apenas puso su pie fuera de las gigantescas puertas, un reno lamió su mejilla alegremente.

—¡Sven, más respeto!—reclamó Kristoff, aunque por su radiante sonrisa, era obvio que bromeaba—. Buenas tardes, su majestad.

—No tan buenas—masculló ella, aún decaída—. Es el tercer incendio éste mes.

—Vaya...—el muchacho tragó saliva, algo cortado. Sonrió un poco cuando Anna se acercó a él—. Lamento eso.

Elsa sólo suspiró nuevamente, y frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Dónde está Olaf?

—Oh, tú sabes. Disfrutando el verano—aseguró su hermana, guiñándole un ojo en un intento de animarla—. Seguramente cantando una canción que incluye sándwiches gigantes.

Ella y Kristoff compartieron una risita cómplice, y Elsa apartó la vista cuándo vio que los mismos cuatro soldados que habían estado frente a ella se acercaban apresuradamente a caballo.

—¡Su majestad, un nuevo incendio!—anunció el que venía al frente, ante la mirada incrédula de la reina—. ¡Estamos en camino!

—¡Consígueme un caballo!—ordenó Elsa, con voz firme y sorprendiendo a todos—. ¡Iré con ustedes!

—Su alteza...

—¡Ahora!

El soldado titubeó, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—¡William, bájate del caballo!—exclamó, y su soldado más joven obedeció cabizbajo

Elsa no perdió el tiempo, y se trepó sin dificultad al equino. Anna se le acercó, preocupada.

—Elsa...

—Tranquila, estaré bien—aseguró, sonriéndole apenas—. Regresaremos pronto.

—Puedo ir con ustedes—se ofreció Kristoff, haciendo ademán de subirse a Sven

—No será necesario, gracias. Todo estará bien.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, se apresuró a avanzar hacia los portones del reino, siguiéndole el paso de cerca a los tres soldados restantes. Alzó la vista, y efectivamente, una gran nube de humo se alzaba entre los acres.

Los soldados movieron con experta agilidad entre los árboles, y la reina de Arendelle se esforzó en imitarlos todo el tiempo. Le parecía que recorrían kilómetros, cuando probablemente apenas se habían movido unos metros.

Cuanto más avanzaban, el humo comenzaba a invadir sus pulmones. Elsa apresuró aún más a su caballo, ansiosa por llegar.

Al fin, el fuego se hizo ver. Llamas ardientes envolvían los árboles, y aumentaban instantáneamente la temperatura del ambiente.

Y en el centro mismo de la arbolada, una joven. Envuelta en llamas.

Elsa se apresuró a bajar del caballo, y lanzó hacia ella un fuerte viento helado, que al golpearla apagó su fuego, y también la dejó tirada en el suelo.

La reina de las nieves se encargó de congelar los árboles, apagando en incendio. Respirando entrecortadamente por la agitación, se volvió hacia sus soldados. Ellos rodeaban a la chica que yacía en el suelo.

Elsa se acercó a ellos, y los apartó para poder verla, aunque no estaba segura de querer guardar en su memoria la imagen de una joven incinerada.

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, la chica estaba aparentemente sana. Su piel morena, su cabello negro y ondulado, todo estaba en su lugar. Ni una quemadura.

Elsa supo entonces que ésa muchacha desconocida no era común. Porque absolutamente nadie resiste las llamas con de ésa manera, así como nadie resiste el frío imponente que ella misma emanaba...

—Llevémosla al castillo.

Los hombres se voltearon a mirarla, incrédulos ante sus palabras. Se miraron entre ellos, dubitativos.

—Su alteza...—comenzó el mayor, y el más bajo de los presentes, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. ¿Está usted segura...?

—Lo estoy—declaró, alzando su mentón con orgullo—. Ahora, llevémosla al castillo.

Sin discutir más, porque las órdenes de la reina se respetan, uno de los soldados la cargó en sus brazos, y la llevó hasta su caballo.

Como el incendio ya había sido controlado, se dirigieron de regreso al reino de Arendelle. Elsa no pudo evitar mantener sus ojos sobre la inconsciente muchacha y el soldado que la trasladaba.

Su mente estaba a kilómetros de allí, muchas preguntas la invadieron. ¿Quién era ésa chica? ¿Por qué incendiaba el bosque?

Y aún más importante, ¿dónde había conseguido semejante poder? ¿Habría nacido con él, como ella?

Suspiró hondo, cuando cruzaron los portones de regreso. Los habitantes del reino los observaron con curiosidad, y a la reina, con ostentosas reverencias. Ella las agradeció amablemente con unos delicados movimientos de su mano derecha.

Bajó del caballo, y esperó a que el soldado bajara a la chica. Rápidamente le indicó que la siguiera por los largos y casi eternos pasillos del castillo. Lo dirigió a una habitación de invitados, y él la recostó sobre la cama.

Luego de una reverencia, el soldado se retiró enseguida. Elsa alzó su mano distraídamente, y a su lado, uno de sus enormes monstruos de hielo se materializó. Tenía que mantenerse alerta, y no quedarse sola con ella.

Se acercó despacio, con curiosidad, y la observó atentamente. Respiraba con normalidad, y parecía dormida. Aparentaba dieciocho años, tal vez veinte.

—¡Elsa!

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Anna, y se volvió enseguida para mirarla. Su hermana se acercó, y vio a la chica inconsciente con recelo.

—¿Quién es ella?—preguntó en voz baja, como si temiera despertarla—. ¿Y qué hace aquí?

—No sé quién es, pero debo averiguarlo.

Vio que Anna se cruzaba de brazos, arqueando sus cejas. Elsa suspiró. Ambas habían tenido muy malas experiencias con perfectos desconocidos, y entendía perfectamente su desconfianza.

—Escucha, por favor—le pidió la joven reina, tomando sus manos entre las suyas con cariño—. Ella causaba los incendios. Ella estaba... ¡envuelta en llamas!

—¡¿Y la trajiste aquí...?! Espera, ¿qué?

—Exacto. Está sana... eso no es normal, Anna.

Ella miró de nuevo a la desconocida, e hizo una mueca. Elsa se encogió de hombros, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Necesito saber si ella es cómo yo—continuó, segura de sí misma—. Y necesito saber si de alguna forma puedo ayudarla como tú me ayudaste a mí.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Capítulo 1 de éste fic. Agradezco mucho a aquellos que le han dado una oportunidad, y a aquellos que lo harán.

¡Muchas gracias!

Espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

><p>_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_<p> 


End file.
